


重返十七岁

by yijuzhangmu



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijuzhangmu/pseuds/yijuzhangmu
Summary: 他终于在27岁这年拥有了一只小黑猫。





	重返十七岁

*

昨晚与友人相聚到凌晨，周六早上正是休息的黄金时间。他刚翻了个身，还没来得及思考怎么腿一下子搭到了新换的两米大床的弦外，就被人狠狠地拍了屁股——

“陈立农！起来啦！”

我靠…他手腕贴在额头上，艰难地坐起身来。我没给过别人家里的钥匙啊？

室友用昨天刚起的一颗青春痘朝气蓬勃地跟他早安，顺便掀开了他的被子。

“起来啦，今天说了要集训的，你不会忘了吧陈队？”

这个时隔多年的称呼让陈立农又是一愣。他的确做过篮球队长，高二那一年。之后忙于学业、工作，直到十年后的今天，接近而立的27岁，就也没再听过这两个字。

他的双眼终于清明，映入眼帘的果然是高中时代的四人寝，阳台的飘窗里有各色的T恤和球服在随风猎猎作响。

完蛋了啦——

他又躺倒下去，脑子里唯一的念头是：怎么没有背福彩一等奖号码啊——

 

*

作为闲暇时看了不少小说的一只隐性宅男，“穿越”这种事简直是信手拈来。没过半天时间，陈立农就摸清了现在的状况。他穿越回了十年前，变成了高二17岁的自己。篮球集训一直到午饭时间才中场休息，几个队友都湿淋淋的，勾肩搭背一起去食堂。他笑着喝水，走在一边。

不同于饱经工作摧残的27岁肉体，17岁的爆发力和冲劲都让他怀念不已。是从什么时候开始渐渐变了的呢，年轻的好看眉头轻轻蹙起一点。

啪嗒——“喂！走路看路好不好？”

他还没回神，身边的队友已经开始打抱不平。把他手中的矿泉水瓶碰飞掉的人耳朵红红地转过身来，抱着好高一叠作业。

“他自己不看路啊！怪我哦！”

不期然间两人眼神相遇，个子娇小很多的人一下愣了，下一秒就扭回去，加快脚步走了。

“现在的高一仔喔。”队友故作深沉地叹了口气，嘻嘻哈哈地说着肯定是看打不过我们啦，一下就溜了，看林北肌肉多壮啊之类的玩笑。陈立农没开口，只是又跟上了步子。

 

他记得这个人。却不是在高中。

 

*

林彦俊是他们项目组的美工，比他晚了三年进公司，听说和他一样都是毕业校招来的。

除了外貌，木讷的性格也给人留下很深印象。不止一次被私下排名“不好交往Top3”，不会主动跟人聊天，面对话题也总是寥寥几句就作势自闭。“一直单身也不是没道理的”，被同事这样评价。

两个人第一次单独接触是在他的办公室里，甲方对他们交过去的初稿提出了快五十个问题。他一上午忙得焦头烂额，叫人来训话时候情绪也明显不好。对方显然被他吓到了，抿着嘴低着头，一下一下跟着他的话小鸡啄米。

然后忽然肩膀开始抽动。

陈立农吓了一跳，看不清对方刘海下的脸，口气稍稍放缓道：“也不是故意要凶你的，别哭啊。”

林彦俊这才慌慌张张地抬起头来，脸干燥而柔软。

“我，额…我没，没哭，组长…”很困扰地抓了抓发梢，为了不再被打断而加快了语速：“就我一紧张就会岔气啊额…不好意思…”

他没忍住笑了出来，对方很别扭地捂着胸口，想克制一下自己。

“好了好了，下去改吧。”他坐回椅上，看着那人小心关门。

紧张的时候，会发出小猫打嗝的声音呢。

 

*

“不过我看你们不是一所高中的吗，立农？”一次公司聚餐上，项目组的HR这样问他。“你和彦俊之前有认识吗？”

“没有吧……”他眯着眼睛回想，又笑开。“矮了我三届欸，不认识很正常啦。”

 

可是眼前的这个人，胸口明明戴着高一的级牌。

是之后复读了两年吗……

而且看起来小时候是很活泼的性格呢，果然复读的压力会对人有很大影响吧？

 

结束了下午的集训之后，几个队友一起洗过澡就各自去玩了。他轻车熟路地去了教学楼，找到了一层的储物柜。

他当然记得高中时代的自己有多受欢迎，每天打开储物柜都会被满满一柜情书倾泻而淹没，同时收获友人们或羡慕或调侃的目光。

如果他没记错的话，校赛开始之前半个月的现在这个时候，他正和一个女孩子聊得火热。

日复一日没有新意的情书总是让人无聊，而那个女孩子没有说什么陈同学我喜欢你，你很帅，而是跟他讨论了“之前那场球赛你那个动作到底算不算走步”这样的问题。所以陈立农难得一见地回了信，之后按对方的指示，每次训练后顺便扔在体育馆看台上的一个角落，也算方便。

一来二去地聊了不短时间，他也终于提出想要在几天之后的决赛时见面。

之所以他会印象这么深刻就是因为，对方好好地和他约定了会来看决赛，之后两人在晚上的体育馆看台相见。然而当天却不见了人影。不只是当天，之后杳无音讯。

所以如果有机会的话，他想要再试一次。

都已经快是大叔的年纪了，居然还有这么矫情又少女的念头。陈立农一边打开柜锁一边摇头笑自己，又觉得理直气壮：我现在就是17岁啊，要干17岁干的事情。而且遵循小说规则的话，穿越的人如果做出与之前不同的事，似乎很容易造成不可挽回的后果……

不管是客观还是主观原因，他都会再次向那个女孩子提出见面的要求。

隔天对方的回信便出现在柜子里，「我会来看你打决赛的，太阳落山后在看台上见吧。到时我会随身带一颗橘子，希望你靠这样认出我^^」

果然和他记忆中一样。他站在储物柜前捏紧了水色的纸张，月光从高高的天窗投下影子。

 

之后几天，陈立农也好好地扮演了“17岁的陈立农”这个角色。毕竟是曾经的自己，演起来也不会太困难。听听课发发呆，和室友、同学们插科打诨，定时篮球集训。

偶尔会担心27岁的自己怎么样了，现在是17岁的灵魂居住在里面还是干脆变成了植物人？越想越可怕，赶紧甩甩头把念头丢出去。

令他意外的是，除去一开始的迷茫和不安，穿越回来之后他心情一直很好。除了考试和球赛什么都不用担心，无忧无虑的高中时光过起来太舒服了。甚至让陈立农陡然而生一种不希望回到27岁的隐秘想法。

反正是我的身体，我要选择怎么支配也没问题吧？他这样想。年轻的诱惑太难以抵抗了，他也不例外。

 

与那个叫小橘的女孩子的通信也就这样持续下来，直到校内篮球赛决赛的前夕。

支走了队友们之后他从书包里翻出信纸，长腿几跨就上了看台，找到最右上角的角落位置，放好信纸。跳回看台下时出了点问题，不小心被栏杆蹭了一下小臂，皮肤上斑斑点点渗出血痕。陈立农叹了口气，往球场深处的洗手间走去。

新修葺的洗手间干净异常，因为地理位置太偏而罕有人来。他对着镜子照了一会儿，确认没有大伤口。这个时候最里面的隔间传来小小的哽咽声，接着是某一位前篮球队队员，高三的一位学长的声音。

“天天往球场跑，是喜欢谁呢？”  
“今天被我抓到了吧，说，是喜欢我吗？”

哽咽声更大了，伴随着挣扎的声响。

“不开口就是默认我随便对你干嘛了对吧？我就这么理解了。”

不是吧，这个环节也会重演的吗……学长的威胁话语让陈立农愣在原地，回想起十年前的这个夜晚。他也是这样，撞到了某一个学长的犯罪现场。只不过当年他走掉了，想着第二天是篮球赛不想要多惹事端，对方还是认识的学长以后气氛会很尴尬这样的理由，无声地关上了洗手间的门。

但现在他17岁的躯体里是27岁的灵魂，比起球赛、和学长相处的氛围来说，27岁的陈立农觉得保护一个陌生人比较重要。这应该只是一件小插曲，不会干扰到未来吧？一时之间他也没有想到那么周全。

他轻轻敲了敲隔间的门，门内的一切动静瞬间停止，整个洗手间只剩下龙头滴沥的细小水声。

“学长，很晚了哦。体育馆要锁门了。”

过了一小会儿，人高马大的前锋学长喘着粗气打开了门，故作镇定地看了他一眼就摔门走了。而陈立农没想到的是，门被摔上的同时，隔间里的另一个人再一次拉上了门锁。

……  
“…你还好吧？”他轻轻扣门，对方并无回应，只是一直深呼吸。

料想到对方可能是羞于见人暴露身份，陈立农抿了抿嘴，又开口道：“没事，你可以不用说话。”

“你要是没事的话敲三下门，我就走，好不好？”

隔间内沉默下来，接着那人颤颤地敲了三下门。

他会意，又对着镜子理了理袖子，“那我走了，你快些出来吧，一会体育馆真要锁门了。”

对方又敲了一下门表示知道了，于是陈立农拉开了洗手间的大门。

这个时候隔间内传出小猫打嗝似的声音。

 

*

奇怪的是，心里揣着事情反而肢体冲撞起来更狠。像是解压一般，把五脏六腑里的郁结都宣泄在对手身上。

他干净地投出一个三分球。

为什么隔间里的人，那个曾经被学长强暴的人，会是他？林彦俊？

队友从边界传球，他跳起来接稳，往里冲。

所以林彦俊是因为遭遇了这件事情，这件他曾经无情地袖手旁观的事情，才导致延迟了两年毕业吗？

对方的四号好像被派来死盯他，贴住陈立农的身前举高了双手。他轻盈地绕开半个身位，将球扔给守在对角线的队友。

如果是这样，那么林彦俊的性格从活泼大胆变得木讷，也说得过去了。

他擦着汗，和队友们围成一圈听着教练布置战术。

下半场漫长而短暂，他煎熬着，想着答案似乎不言而喻却实则无解的问题，很轻松地拿下了冠军和单人MVP。

男孩们庆祝了一番，互相搓揉着汗湿的头发，勾肩搭背地去冲了个澡。之后教练称都回去休息一下，晚上一起吃个宵夜，喝点酒。趁着期间的空白档，陈立农踩着即将消逝的夕阳余晖回了体育馆。

这一次，小橘会在看台上等他吗？

傍晚的体育馆内仍有三两男生，在场子里有一搭没一搭地练着投球。陈立农默默地从阶梯上了看台，四处张望了一下。看台上零散坐着人，不过都不像是在等人的样子。

正在观察远远的一个女孩子手里有没有橘子的时候，一阵柑橘的清香从他背后传来。

林彦俊笑眼弯弯：“等很久喔。”

他下意识地接过对方手里的橘子，不自觉地捏在手里摩挲。

靠，怎么会是他啊……

对方像是被他一幅震惊表情打击了，扁着嘴跳下来，坐在他身边。

“干嘛！以为是美女是不是！”

“也不是……”陈立农尴尬地搓了搓腿，“就没想到而已。”

林彦俊突然把脑袋凑到他脸前，被阳光亲吻过的可爱肤色泛着健康的红晕，配上水灵灵的眸子，晃得陈立农眯起眼睛。

“嘁…学长，我有在生气喔。”

他笑起来，忍住去薅对方呆毛的冲动，很镇静地说：“生我气？我怎么了？”

“学长明明是喜欢小橘的吧，以为我是女孩子，今天正好拿了冠军，可以顺其自然跟小橘表白这样？”

被人揭穿的感觉并不好受，陈立农不由得皱了皱眉。

“就算是又怎样，你不是女孩子啊。”

“这就是我生气的原因。”林彦俊捏住他的裤腿，耳朵红红，眼神直接。“明明是学长约我见面的，学长肯定也不是因为我是女孩子才喜欢的，是因为和我聊得来，觉得我可爱。”

“我不接受，因为我不是女孩子所以拒绝我，这样的理由。”

陈立农叹了口气。他应付不来这么伶牙俐齿的学弟林彦俊，反而怀念起自己那个呆呆不讲话的下属林彦俊。

“学长为什么不说话？”林彦俊又拿圆溜溜的眼睛瞧他。

“我觉得，你还太小了，分不清楚对荷尔蒙的崇拜感和喜欢的区别。”他斟酌着用词，很缓慢地开口道：“不要做这么危险的事情，随便对人，对同性表白…以为碰到了真爱，知道吗？你还太小了……”

27岁的灵魂此刻又占领了意识高地，陈立农很自然地把对方当做小了自己一轮的小朋友，耐心地给予劝导。

谁知道小朋友瞪大了眼睛，活像他在说什么天方夜谭似的。

“我才不会分不清，我就是喜欢你。”  
“从一开始给学长塞信，到后来学长愿意来看台给我回信，还聊了很多，就会让我越来越喜欢学长，不是一时冲动。”

这个时候陈立农又像在发呆，于是小朋友伸手在他眼前晃了晃。

可他并不是在发呆，他是从林彦俊的话里突然意识到了什么。

林彦俊是因为经常来体育馆收他的回信，才会被那个高三的男生抓到的。十年之前的自己却又那样懦弱无知，无视了救出他的机会，任由林彦俊在狭小黑暗的隔间里挣扎，跌进了无尽的深渊。而他曾经真的就站在悬崖边，眼睁睁地看着他就这样跌落坠毁，直到那人柔软而热烈的心房摔碎在崖底，直到26岁的林彦俊连伪装笑容都做不到。

他一瞬间屏住了呼吸。

他想起了27岁的自己遇见的那个唯唯诺诺的林彦俊，那个不说话、很自闭的林彦俊，那个延迟了两年毕业的林彦俊。

是因为他在17岁那年无意间犯下的错误，而变成那样的林彦俊。

而现在是神情动人地，这样眼睛亮亮地看着他的，16岁的林彦俊。

陈立农终于长长地呼了一口气，拉住已经开始轻微发抖的小朋友微凉的手。

林彦俊又开始发出猫打嗝的声音。

“呃嗯…你，你笑什么笑！”林彦俊瞪他，酒窝圆圆。

“没，”他笑着摊开对方的掌心，把橘子放进去，然后包着他的手再握紧。“没想到你居然现在才开始紧张。”

“你怎么，额…你怎么知道我，这是紧张？”

陈立农答不上来，只好挠了挠小朋友的侧腰以转移话题。

效果很好，没挠上两下林彦俊就被痒得咯咯地笑，倒在他腿上。“立农学长，”林彦俊这样叫他，躺在他大腿上仰着脸看他。“我很开心。”

体育馆内的众人似乎没有察觉到角落里渐渐流淌蕴荫的暧昧情愫，陈立农弯着眼睛将他乱掉的额发拨开。

让你开心，来赎掉我犯过的罪，好吗。

 

*

日子居然就这样一天天过了下去。

他没有任何身体不适，也没有什么记忆闪回这种小说里的桥段，只是做着一个平凡的高二生该做的事，加上一点不该做的事：早恋。

小男友会每天来看他训练，拿着喝的和毛巾。这也正好省却了陈立农面对各色追求者的困扰，渐渐地也习惯起来。周末两个人会去看个电影，吃个饭约会。偶尔朋友们叫他去打台球，林彦俊也会跟着一起去，很快地就和他的朋友们也打成一片。

林彦俊很会笑，也很常笑。

陈立农第一次知道这个人是有酒窝的。26岁的林彦俊好像没有笑过。

不得不承认他在某些时刻会被林彦俊的某些细节迷住，操场的月色下闪亮的眼眸，宿舍楼后勾住自己那双纤细的手腕，图书馆的桌底下悄悄踩在他鞋上的小脚，还有很多。

但毕竟是一个比自己小了十一岁的小朋友，陈立农躺在宿舍床上摊开手心看掌纹，平稳又深刻的痕迹延展到掌缘。毕业了就好好地分手吧，让他拥有一段快乐的回忆，这样就可以心安理得地结束了。

似乎找不到回到27岁的方法，就这样重活一次也挺好的。至少，我这一次做对了一些事情。

暑假期间他懒得回家，回了家又要面对家人之间无尽的争吵，于是他又一次准备在学校附近的奶茶店做个兼职。正好宿舍在暑期也开放，不住白不住。不过这一回不同的是，他有了一个粘人的小男友。

“你不回家吗？暑假。”林彦俊帮他收拾着教室里的书桌，把资料整理好，一本一本塞进他的书包。“是因为快高三了，要专心学习了？”又是笑眼弯弯。

他刮了一下对方的鼻尖，趁着教室里没了别人，凑过去轻轻贴一下脸颊。“打工啦，给你买好吃的。”

“这——么好！”小男友很开心，欢呼雀跃。接着又像想起了什么很重要的事情，不存在的猫耳朵竖起来。“那你是要住宿舍吗？”

“是啊，怎么了。”

“……”林彦俊扭捏了一会儿，眼睛眨巴，“你们室友都要回家吧。”

27岁的思想怎么会不知道这个小朋友在想什么，于是陈立农抿着嘴笑：“干嘛。”

“那，你会不会害怕啊，一个人住。”林彦俊小小声地问，脸上飞起红霞，被教室窗外的夕阳衬得好看极了。

“我不害怕啊。”他故意很坦然地回答，假装不知道对方的小心思。

“你！你怎么可以不害怕呢！”小男友左右环顾，准高三的楼层已经空荡荡了，接着就毫不顾忌地伸手勾住他后颈，坐在了他腿上。“你得害怕，知道吗？”

“喔？这是什么说法？”陈立农笑得更开，露出一口干净整齐的白牙，把人屁股往里带了带让他坐稳。“那我害怕，然后呢？”

“不用怕！”林彦俊拍拍自己薄薄一片的胸口，扬起下巴，“你的男朋友来保护你！”

他没忍住笑得好大声，被林彦俊脸红红地夺命猫猫拳攻击。

“好了你，别闹了。”他又亲亲那人线条漂亮的侧颈，哄小孩一样开口：“哥哥不用你保护啦。你乖乖回家去过暑假好不好？”

“不好。”小朋友捧住他的脸，模样认真，“我不要和你分开两个月，立农学长。我不要。”

“我们好不容易可以这样两个人呆很久诶…你都不想跟我多呆一会儿吗？下学期你就高三了，我也不想占你学习的时间啦…”那人可怜巴巴地。

败给你了，他无奈地点点头，嘴角含笑。“好吧，那就辛苦我的男朋友大人来保护我一下咯。”

怀里的人像小朋友过生日收到了妈妈送的小狗狗那样，开心地乱跳起来。

 

*

林彦俊动作很快，当天晚上就搬了一个小箱子来了他的宿舍。

陈立农看着他翻出洗漱用品，笃笃笃地去洗手间放好。然后回来，蹲在箱子边拿出睡衣。

“转过去！”林彦俊指挥他。

“干嘛？”他坐在床边，挑起一边嘴角。“不给看喔？”

“噫，我的学长是个流氓~”林彦俊抱着睡衣蹭过来，钻进他怀里。那人的洗发水里有柑橘味道，酸酸涩涩又很香，陈立农没忍住深深吸了几口，轻吻着人脸颊，低声道：“不让看，那让摸吗？”

没想到这人突然这么一副臭流氓样子，林彦俊也是一僵，好半天没说话。陈立农不由得在心里偷笑，跟我玩，哥哥好歹比你多吃了十几年饭好不好。

接着怀里的小黑猫向他敞开了肚皮，很乖巧地说：“那学长帮我换。”

本来他只是想逗逗小孩儿，顺便吓唬吓唬他，没想到那人却从善如流，甚至还跟他较上劲了。陈立农无语，这下子骑虎难下，只好替他脱下校服，再换上睡衣，期间目光一直四处游移，只敢悄悄地瞟。

换好了一身柔软质地的短打水色睡衣，林彦俊整个人看起来更甜了。一直到陈立农替他把裤腿也理好，好像酒窝就没消失过。

“学长，你好变态。”林彦俊晃了晃白生生的脚，“盯着我脚看什么。”

“你足弓很好，”陈立农很自然地接话，单手握住他脚踝，“很适合去练短跑，或者是……”

“或者什么？”林彦俊歪了歪头。

他笑着凑到人耳边，轻声道：“足交啊。”

小黑猫愣了好一会儿才反应过来，迅速把脚抽回来，盘在腿下，还顺势抱住他的枕头。“呜哇——我的立农学长真的是个变态——”

两个人吵吵闹闹地折腾了好久，林彦俊才不好意思地顶着鼓鼓的一小包，拿着浴巾去洗澡了。留陈立农一个人躺在床上，一直上扬的嘴角才渐渐又变成直线。

你太危险了。

不要这么可爱啊，林彦俊。我不想喜欢一个比我小十一岁的小朋友诶，听起来真的很变态。

 

*

陈立农洗完澡出来，小朋友趴在他床上，嘴里咬着一片保险套。

“干嘛……”他无语，简直想把这个小妖精赶出去。

“干啊。”林彦俊眨眨眼。

“你是警察派来的卧底是不是？”他擦着头发走过去，把保险套从猫嘴里扯出来，扔在桌上。“三年起步懂不懂？”

“我自愿的。”林彦俊用小腿夹住他侧腰，把人勾到床边。“到时候我去给你做人证。”

陈立农压上去，狠狠地亲了几口，接着在自己快要抑制不住冲动的前一个刹那停了下来，哑着嗓子道：“睡，不然我就赶你出去。”

小朋友软软的手环住他的腰，委屈地撇了撇嘴。

“知道了学长。”

耳边渐渐传来小猪的呼噜声，陈立农忍不住又笑起来。真是个小孩子，天不怕地不怕，喜欢人就敢献身，挨着人就睡得踏实。

 

*

林彦俊每天会替他准备好第二天要穿的衣服，叠在椅子上。然后早上眼都睁不开地送他出宿舍门，在门口讨一个亲亲。白天就在图书馆里看书，或者和同学去玩，晚上接他下班。真的很乖，像日系社会的小主妇。下班之后两个人就拿着日结的工资去吃路边摊，打电动，在体育场练投篮顺便接吻，偶尔坐个巴士去沙滩散步。

只是他每每看到这个人可爱的笑颜还是会想起26岁不会笑的林彦俊，两个人的轮廓渐渐重叠，让陈立农心生愧疚，而又更怜爱他。

年龄带来的阅历是17岁的自己望尘莫及的。陈立农依稀记得自己17岁时还有把同桌女生的鞋带绑在椅子腿上这种操作，平时除了打篮球就是打台球，按现在的流行语讲就是“钢铁直男”。

所以穿越这件事对于他和小朋友的恋爱还是有一点好处的，至少他知道该怎么对人好了。

下班之前陈立农会提前一个小时做芒果冰沙，加草莓果肉和酸奶盖，冻在冰箱里。到林彦俊来接他的时候吃起来就刚刚好。两个人的脏衣服也是陈立农在洗，看小朋友在路上眼睛往哪瞟就给他买什么零嘴。在各个细节上都尤其小心，让林彦俊时不时地还会被贴心到脸红。

“放我下来啦…”小朋友趴在他背上，说是这样说，腿还是紧紧地勾着腰。

他往上抬了抬，捏了一下手里的大腿：“别闹，刚给你洗干净，下地又踩脏了。”

两个人今天又去踩沙，回去之前陈立农怕他一脚的沙路上硌着，先撵着小朋友去海边冲洗干净，再背着人回路边去穿鞋。

“立农学长真的好好喔——我好喜欢学长。”林彦俊每天都会这样表白，现在把脸颊贴着他背，声带的震颤直接打在他脊骨上，“唔，学长喜欢我吗？”

“……不要老是问这种问题。”陈立农抿了抿嘴，把林彦俊放在地上，拍了一下头。

对方不服气似的，鞋后跟还耷拉着，就蹦起来。

“学长肯定喜欢我，只是害羞而已！”  
“每天早上，学长都会有反应呢！我都知道！”林彦俊笑得好放肆，跑到很远。“学长喜欢我喜欢得要命！”

小屁孩……陈立农被羞耻到脸瞬间炸红，又觉得可爱，紧紧追了上去。

两个人在傍晚的海边公路上放声大笑，闹着闹着又抱在一起，轻轻接吻。海平线边是正红色的半颗太阳，带着咸味的海风吹来海鸥归巢的呼唤。

 

*

三番五次的，林彦俊睡觉之前总是不老实地在他身上撩来拨去，弄得两个人都热起来，17度的空调也降不住。而陈立农实在是过不去这一关，他没办法说服自己是17岁，总有一种诱拐儿童的错觉。

“你真的，住手吧……”他又一次按住胸前作乱的小手，喘着粗气把林彦俊推出怀里，挤在墙边，“说了不可以！”

“为什么不可以？”被拍开的手又凑上来，伸进他睡衣下摆，摸着少年光滑又蓬勃的肌肉，“我可以！我说可以就可以……”

他被气笑了，又捏住人手腕把他从自己睡衣里扯出来。“你会痛，而且我们都还没成年，不可以。”

“但是我想要舒服，想和学长一起舒服。我不怕痛。”小朋友又是那种直愣愣的眼神，从睡衣的胸兜里摸出润滑剂和保险套。

这个人怎么随时随地做好准备的啊，陈立农简直要晕过去了。只好把人两只手都攥在手里，循循善诱道：“三年起步。”

“你知道这句话还有另外一个版本吗？”

“什么？”他皱起眉头。

小朋友翻个身骑上来，脱掉睡衣。

“三年血赚，死刑不亏。”

 

最后还是没做成。陈立农好不容易克服一些心理障碍，挣扎着摸上小朋友的挺翘屁股，这个时候林彦俊又开始小猫打嗝。

他一下子就笑到软了，连带着林彦俊一边岔气一边脸红一边瞪人：“继，继续啦！额嗯，干嘛！”

“不做了不做了，”他笑得打颤，把人抱进怀里，不顾林彦俊拼命抗议，“等你学会紧张的时候不打嗝了再做。”

 

林彦俊不服气，用还鼓鼓的底下去蹭他腿。被陈立农扒下裤子，揉着屁股替他打了出来。射过之后乖了很多，依偎在他肩头喘气。

“学长不难受吗？”柔柔的小手贴在陈立农胸口，“难受的吧。”

没等他又开口拒绝，曾经被称赞过的小脚就轻轻踩在了他下面，带着一点力度磨蹭。

他很快就勃起了。

“立农学长舒服吗？”林彦俊踩了一会儿，手就伸了下去，紧紧握着他的分身。和自己的手不同，细腻而柔软的手心让陈立农呼吸紊乱。“很大诶，我喜欢。”

射出来的时候他没忍住，喉咙底下哽了一声。林彦俊很满足，笑得甜甜，去床边拿湿巾擦手。

“你最好祈祷你这辈子都别成年，”陈立农恶狠狠地把人揪住，“要不你就完蛋了，知道吗！”

林彦俊笑嘻嘻地，任由陈立农把自己后颈处的被角掖好，在窗外的月色映衬下看他。

“才不要，我要快点成年，请学长吃橘子味的蛋糕。”

“……快点睡觉！”

 

*

林彦俊十七岁的生日也在暑假里，陈立农假装忘了，悄悄请朋友帮忙订了一个橘子味的蛋糕。之前存下来的压岁钱，再加上打工剩下的一点工资，买了一颗小小的钻戒。真的好小好小，大概一颗芝麻那么小的钻石。

他趁着店里没什么顾客的时候拜托了打工的同事照看，翘班出去买了钻戒。正在感叹“好小一颗”的时候，他手机响了起来。

是一个熟悉得不能再熟悉的号码。一个他从小学开始就未曾换过的手机号码。

“喂。”

……  
他一时之间竟然不知道该说什么，反而是对方含着笑开了口。

“居然真的能打通……呃，就不管怎么叫你吧。我就是通知你一下，我不准备和你换回来了。”  
“我喜欢上了你的下属，那个叫林彦俊的，他好可爱。”

陈立农突然觉得很好笑，闷闷地用17岁的声音讲话，问道：“你知道今天是他生日吧？”

那边27岁的声音警惕起来，“干嘛？我警告你，不许偷偷想和我换回来。阿俊喜欢的是我，不是你，大叔。”

“好吧……”他在步行街的人潮里停下脚步，笑得眼泪都要流出来，“工作怎么样了，陈立农小朋友？”

“辞了啊，你那什么啊，我都不懂。”对方理直气壮，“阿俊说和我一起开个奶茶店，羡慕吧？”

“羡慕羡慕。”他附和了两句，靠在路边长长地出了一口气。“以后我们也能这样打电话吗？”

“不知道诶……有机会的话最好啦，可以交流一下。你那边怎么样了？拿冠军了吗，校篮球赛？”

“嗯，MVP。”

对方嚯了一声。“我听阿俊说我和他是一所高中诶，你有找到他吗？”

“嗯。”陈立农笑起来，没想到把听筒对面的人惹急了。

“不许对他下手，大叔！听到了吗！你这是犯法的！”

“可是阿俊自己说要的诶。”他故意用很困扰的语气，装模作样地摆弄着手里的戒指盒，那边气得跳脚。

“以防这是最后一次能跟你联系，最后嘱咐你一句话。”捏着戒指盒的陈立农直起身子，慢慢地开口道：“对他好一点，他受过很多不该受的苦，是因为你。不过你不用知道是为什么，只需要对他再好一点，知道了吗？”

那边好像感受到了他的心情，沉默下来。“知道了，你也是。”

“与君共勉。”陈立农笑着挂上电话。

 

26岁的林彦俊需要的是17岁的陈立农，大胆、天真炽热的陈立农。而16岁的林彦俊需要的是27岁的陈立农，温柔，坚定又善良的陈立农。 

17岁的自己都这么勇敢，那我又在害怕什么呢。

 

*

晚上林彦俊按时来接他下班，两个人照惯例四处逛了逛。接着他提出有点累，回宿舍休息吧，小朋友把他拉到路灯底下站好，对他摊出手心。

“交出来。”

啊？陈立农装傻。

“别装了，我的生日礼物。”

“嗯，给你定了个橘子味的蛋糕，一会儿我们去拿。”

“陈立农！”小黑猫瞬间炸毛，“你明明知道橘子蛋糕不是蛋糕！”

他忍不住笑出声，摸了摸猫的呆毛。“是啦，我知道。”

“别的生日礼物呢！”

“额……我找找看？”他故意动作很夸张地在自己各个口袋乱摸，瞧着林彦俊要发飙的上一秒，从书包的侧袋里摸出戒指盒，单膝跪下来。

“呃，不好意思，没钱给你买大的。等我们有钱了，你随时拿这个来以旧换新好不好？售后一辈子，怎么样？”

小黑猫果然又开始打嗝了。

 

*

直到两个人拿完蛋糕，回了宿舍，林彦俊还在猫打嗝，哭得停不下来。

“好了好了，乖啊，”他把湿漉漉的小脸仔细擦干，找话题逗他笑，“是因为钻石太小了吗？有这么小吗？”

对方摇了摇头，死命往他怀里钻。陈立农只好把蛋糕放在桌上，抱着人坐在床边。

天已经黑下来了，紧闭的窗外有蝉声，混合着室内空调运作的嗡鸣。

“我真的好喜欢你啊，立农学长……一想到你也这么喜欢我，我就好开心，我不是故意要哭的，也不想岔气额…”

他笑着给人顺背，说没关系，很可爱，没关系。

抱了好长时间，林彦俊终于不抽了，手又搭上他胸口。

“奶油蛋糕很肥的。”他这样说。

“嗯。”

“所以吃之前要运动一下。”

“好吧。”他接过小朋友手里的润滑剂。

 

*

这一次小朋友没有再岔气了。

很好吃，橘子味的。

 

*

陈立农有27岁的老练经验，又有17岁的充沛体力。被玩得晕乎乎的小孩做了一次就趴在一边撅着屁股，把他踢开，让他滚远点。后来没那么痛了，又悄悄勾住他的腰黏上去抱住。

“立农学长，我好喜欢你呀。”林彦俊的每日告白（1/1），附赠初潮情事之后的甜美沙哑和奶味儿的困意，“一开始看你打球，和你聊天什么的…”

“但是哦，我是在篮球决赛的前一天，才决定了要来见学长的呢…学长那天救了我喔，但你肯定不知道是我，嘻嘻。”

陈立农不易察觉地僵了一下，把人圈得更紧。

似乎没有意识到他的变化，林彦俊继续嘟囔着：“之前虽然和你约好了见面，但我还挺害怕的呢。直到学长那天路过，真——的——是我的救世主诶——我一下子就爱上你了，不是那种感恩之类的感情喔！”

“是喜欢你。喜欢立农温柔又可靠，那么那么好，当然啦，还有长得很帅。”

“你是不是喝多了你。”他抿着嘴笑，在人头顶上的视野盲区，悄悄用枕巾按掉眼泪，饱胀的幸福感充斥着整个心房。

林彦俊爱上的是这个穿越回来的他，不是17岁的陈立农，是那个会站出来保护他的自己啊。

怀里的人把左手忽的抬到他眼前，伸直了左右转。

“看！你给我买的戒指！”

“看到了，以后给你换大的。”

“不行，以后买新的。这是你给我买的第一个戒指，我要一直留着。”

“好，你说了算。”

“那我们再运动一下。”

“……你还OK吗？”

“我说了算，快点。”

“好吧。”

他手指再次探进穴口，林彦俊还裸着身子，扭来扭去。

“还肿着呢，要不然明天？”

“今日事今日毕。”

温吞的指奸换来猫儿动情而不满足的嘤嘤，他换上自己早已又硬得厉害的性器，戴了套之后缓缓顶了进去。

“立农学长…”林彦俊躺在他身下，神情依赖又脆弱。

“我的猫咪好湿啊。”他牵着人的手摸下去，床单已经润了一片。“我的小淫猫。”林彦俊受不了他随口就来的骚话，被刺激得在他背上乱挠。

“呜呜…我好舒服，学长，学长好厉害…”

“这就好厉害了？”他捏住因情欲而肿胀的胸前，用舌尖来回拨弄，“哥哥还没开始呢。”林彦俊现学现用，也跟着摸他的胸，又痒又爽的电流刺进陈立农神经里。

“哈啊啊，要丢了嗯…学长摸摸我…”急切的小手拉着他带向粉嫩挺翘的性器，陈立农顺意地替他撸动，不一会儿林彦俊就颤抖着向上绷直了身体交代在他手心里，急速收缩的后穴挤出更多淫液，咕唧咕唧的水声淫荡得要命，陈立农再冲刺了几个回合也射了出来。

“明天要不要去看台上做一次试试看？”

林彦俊羞红了脸，咬着指尖笑，点了点头。

“还想和学长去沙滩上做。”

陈立农脑子里嗡了一下，深吸了一口气：“你死定了。”

“嗯，被学长玩死的。”

“今天别睡了你。”

 

*

以高三需要安静环境为由，开学之后陈立农便跟家里申请，在学校门口租了间一居室。第二天，一居室迎来了第二位房客。

“学长，我们这算婚前同居了！”

他揪了揪那人的脸蛋，故意一脸委屈。“干嘛，你这就嫌弃我了？”

“不嫌弃，”林彦俊抱住他的腰，发顶的旋涡圆圆。“我最喜欢学长了，永远喜欢学长。”

我好爱你，陈立农看着他的发旋，在心里默念。我的小黑猫。

我天真纯粹，脆弱又灿烂的小黑猫。

 

 

END.

 

番外：

「大叔救命啊！！TAT 阿俊生我气了！！TAT你记得阿俊第一次去你办公室发生了什么吗啊啊啊啊我要露馅了救命啊TAT！！！」  
「顺便大叔帮我问小俊好，嘿嘿」

「他岔气来着。」  
「不帮，别逼逼。」


End file.
